


Kimono Patterns

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mutual Pining, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: An outgoing miko approaches an antisocial daiyoukai on the night of a village celebration. Sesskag oneshot fluff





	Kimono Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally posted on tumblr for an ask prompt. Alright, last of the short oneshots for a while, I promise.

She'd glimpsed him in the treeline; Inhuman face bathed in the warm glow of the bonfire, while the rest of him remained drenched in shadow. Silver hair caught the light.

Excusing herself from the party, Kagome padded toward him, leaving the village celebration behind. If her friends noticed, they didn't call out to stop her.

Her cheeks were warm, eyes bright, dressed in a kimono she'd bought especially for the event. She caught his clawed hand between her soft, human palms.

"You shouldn't be here," she gently reprimanded, trying to tug him to follow. To join them. He didn't budge.

Sesshoumaru's fingers curled around her own, tugging back. This time, she stumbled after him as the demon took a step into the darkness of the forest, letting it swallow her.

"Neither should you," his voice came, quiet and velvety.

Kagome stared, able to see twin pools of glowing gold. Slit pupils. He held himself so still. Everything was at once too quiet in the forest. The party too far away. Being close to him always felt strange. Like holding a breath for too long. Her senses would enflame to drink him in, skin pricking with want of his touch.

She swallowed but did not feel afraid. His eyes loomed closer. Hot breath fanned over her cheek. Goosebumps whispered over flesh. Claws traced the pattern of flowers mixed with blue crescent moons on her kimono.

"…Kiss me," she demanded in a hushed tone. She could only dance around the subject for so long. Her heart trembled, waiting. She'd always been bold and daring. But if he rejected her now, that confidence that she'd carefully built up again over the years would shatter anew.

The suggestion of nails nicked her jaw, before the skin was soothed by the rough swipe of a thumb.

His hand then buried in the soft black locks of her hair, tugging to tilt her head back. From out of the dark, firm, unyielding lips claimed hers. Kagome smiled with relief, pressing herself into him and letting her lashes sweep shut. Sesshoumaru made a low noise against her mouth, gathering her form closer until Kagome felt wrapped in expensive silks. They kissed like clandestine lovers, natural as breathing, guided by instinct. She couldn't see him in the poor light, but there was no need for the use of her eyes, letting giddy, shaking palms slide up to broad shoulders.

"You needn't have hesitated asking for so long, miko," he breathed in her ear, guiding her further back into the dark.

Kagome let him spirit her away.

_End_


End file.
